Dovewing's Kits
by MiaMyaWC
Summary: Dovewing has three kits, two toms and a she-kit, but her she-kit does not want to be a warrior. Dovewing's secret could be revealed if she does not listen. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing looked at the stars. "StarClan!", she wailed, "please don't kill these kits... I don't mean to do any harm to them... just please let them be safe!" A spasm shook through Dovewing as Tigerheart tried to get the kit out. "U-uh, Dovewing, you really need Littlecloud!" Tigerheart meowed. Dovewing's eyes widened into panic. A few minutes later, a kit was laying on the damp grass, shaking for it's life. "L-lick it, Tigerheart! Hurry!" Tigerheart began to lick the kit so it could breathe air for the first time. "I'm getting Littlecloud. Stay here." Dovewing tried to hiss, but she could only feel pain from the kits. "Tigerheart they're going to find out!" She said, teeth bared. "Oh, yeah. Just push I guess. I'm not in charge of _your_ kits. You're a ThunderClan cat!" And with that, Tigerheart padded away, flicking his tail and ears. Dovewing was left in the grass, trying to get back to camp , with Leafpool and Jayfeather.

Leafpool licked Dovewing's ear. "You're okay now. Did ShadowClan take you? Your kits are okay." Leafpool mewed. "N-no, I w-was h-h-hunting... and suddenly I just felt like the kits were coming... Tigerheart took me and tried to help me." Dovewing murmured, as three healthy kits nursed on her. "Oh. Well, you were hunting? At night? Why? Actually, I'm sure it was nothing the Clan needs to know." Leafpool smiled warmly as she turned to Jayfeather. Dovewing stared at her kits, ashamed. _What have I brought to the Clan? What if they hate me... what if they're just like Hollyleaf..._ Dovewing quickly shook her head. "Leafpool, I've come up with some names... I was wondering if I could take my kits to-" Jayfeather shook his head. "No. What if you drop your kits into the lake, then get exiled, and desire revenge on ThunderClan?" He smirked. Dovewing flattened her ears. "U-uh, what are you trying to say?" She stammered. "Oh, nothing. Just that... I know something about those kits." His blind eyes burned into Dovewing's soul. "Okay... You're creeping me out. I just wanted to take my ki-" Jayfeather lashed his tail angrily. "The answer is no. I need to talk to you when Leafpool's going to get herbs, too."

Night fell in ThunderClan, and Dovewing started gathering her kits. There was a gray one, the only she-kit, with green eyes, a silver tabby tom with blue eyes and a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **(Gotta keep the tradition, lol.)** Dovewing picked them all up, and wobbled away from the nursery. Careful not to step on any tails, Dovewing successfully made it out of camp. Although she felt watched, she scurried away as her sleeping kits dangled from her jaws. _Tigerheart... we'll name these kits, and run away! Or... stay... perhaps._ "Tigerheart." She whispered as she sat her kits across from the border. "Hi, Dovewing! You came!" Tigerheart whispered, revealing himself. He stared at his new kits. "They're lovely." He said. Dovewing got her kits and waded through the water. "Yes. I couldn't name them without you." She mewed. "Okay, start naming, then. Or will Ivypool force you not?" He grinned. "Alright. This tiny she-kit is Skykit. The brown tom is... Branchkit, and the the silver tom is Frostkit."


	2. Chapter 2

Skykit opened her eyes to be greeted by her mother. It had been moons since she was born, and now, just two moons away, she'd be an apprentice! "Hi, mother!" Skykit yawned. Dovewing smiled and began to groom her fur. "Your brothers want to play with you. Do you want to, or continue sleeping?" Dovewing mewled through licks. "Ehh... I'm bored. When can we see our father? Hawkkit and Jaykit get to see their father everyday. Well, almost everyday." Skykit asked. "Um... your father? Never mind him, you have tons of moss balls to play with once you get outside." Dovewing nudged Skykit away. "Go on, and don't play in the mud." Dovewing called.

Skykit saw her brothers biting each other's tails and ears. "Can I play?" She mewed, jumping over to them. Branchkit looked at Silverkit and shrugged. "Uh.. we're about to go nap. You can play on your own." Branchkit mewed, padding away with Silverkit. "How can I fight on my own, fox-hearts!" She grumbled, stumbling away to the apprentice's den. _I can go get training from them,_ she thought, _watch and learn!_ As Skykit entered, only one apprentice was present, sleeping. "Uhh.. Rosepaw?" Rosepaw was rude, and she had met her two sunrises ago. "Um... hey kit..." She mewled, "can you.. get Jayfeather? I think I have orangecough." Skykit felt a rush of pride flood through her. Without thinking, she nodded and scampered away to the medicine cat's den.

After explaining to Jayfeather about Rosepaw's orangecough, Jayfeather let out a hiss. "Oh, so does this mean Rosepaw is covered in orange twoleg spots? Pretty sure not, now don't waste my time anymore! Lilypaw's been attacked by a badger. Shoo." Jayfeather growled, stomping away. Skykit felt ashamed, and she sadly wandered back to the nursery, shortly being scolded by Dovewing.

 **two moons later cuz i cant wait lol**

Skykit watched as her brothers danced happily. "I'm an apprentice, you're not!" Branchkit-now Branch _paw_ said. Frostpaw was calm and "mature" about it. "Don't brag, Branchpaw. Skykit's becoming an apprentice too, just after Hawkkit and Jaykit." Frostpaw mewled. "At least we can do what we want! We're apprentices!" Branchpaw shouted. "Hey, you know I'm your mentor. You can do what you want until you're possibly a StarClan resident, kittypet or leader." Bumblestripe hopped towards Branchpaw. "I promised Dovewing I'd make you the best warrior you could be, and that's exactly what I will do." Frostpaw yawned in boredom. "Skykit." Bramblestar's meow echoed across the camp, and Skykit couldn't have ever ran faster in her life. "Y-ya!" Skykit mewled to herself. "Do you promise to be honest and listen to your mentor, and follow the warrior code at all times?" Skykit's sky-blue eyes clouded with joy. "Yes!" She tried not to shout. Bramblestar nodded. "Very well. Your mentor will be Jayfeather." Skyki-paw stared at Jayfeather and searched for any bit of disdain in his blind blue eyes. Nothing was there. When Leafpool snapped at him two moons ago, his eyes also showed nothing for a while. _Well... He's probably mad that he has me as a apprentice. I did cause him to not be able to save Lilypaw in time... Stupid me!_

Skypaw followed Jayfeather into the medicine den. "Hi." She murmured, staring at the neatly sorted herbs. _Maybe Leafpool sorted those before she went to find catmint. I dunno. Maybe he can sort well?_ A familiar scent whispered in the breeze as Leafpool entered the den and dropped catmint at Skypaw's paws. "Hi, Skypaw!" Leafpool meowed. Skypaw smiled. "Hi." She said in the same tone as she did to Jayfeather, just a bit more cheerful. "You don't have to do anything now, so you can either sleep or watch me do something, or perhaps help me, but, I suggest you sleep." Skypaw licked her paw and her face. "I'd love to help you! Please?" Skypaw sang. "Alright."


End file.
